


Assistance [Victor Zsasz x Reader]

by coolio0220



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, im too lazy to type out tags, so i'll update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolio0220/pseuds/coolio0220
Summary: You are unemployed and desperately searching for a job. An opportunity comes out of the shadows, but will require you to get your hands dirty. Nonetheless, you need the money, so you agree and begin working for Oswald Cobblepot alongside Victor Zsasz. In the crime-filled streets of Gotham, how will you decide what's right and wrong?





	1. Chapter 1: Unemployed

You sighed and threw down the stack of bills you had in your hand. With less than a month to pay your rent, you were getting desperate for a job. You had applied for at least five positions in the last week, but only one had called back for an interview. That interview was today, in about 3 hours. It was a position as secretary in an appraisal office. You’d be filing and organizing, but the salary was decent. It was that or live on the streets.

You stood up, stretched, and decided to finally get ready for the day. It was already 3 p.m., but you were still in your pajamas. You walked into your room and pulled out a black button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt. Walking into the bathroom, you changed and pulled your hair up into a sleek ponytail. It took you around an hour to finish getting ready.

By the time you were prepared, you still had 2 hours before your interview was scheduled. You decided to pull on your black heels, grab your bag, and take a short trip outside. Probably a walk to the park, maybe try to snatch some wallets on the way. You were absolutely starving, seeing as you hadn’t had money ever since your backup funds ran out. If only you had listened to your parents, you thought.

“Fuck them,” you said out loud, walking down the stairs to the sidewalk.

Busy Gothamites roamed the streets, either stealing or trying to get somewhere. The air smelled like smog and really bad Chinese food. You briskly walked down the street, sneakily grabbing the wallets out of unsuspecting back pockets of businessmen. They plopped into your purse, assuring that you would be able to afford some food before the interview.

At the park, a man was selling burritos from a truck. You bought two and chowed through them. Your stomach growled gratefully as it began to digest the food.

“First thing I’ve eaten in days,” you mumbled. “I really need this job. I’m so fuckin’ screwed if I don’t get it.”

You sat on a bench and looked up at the gray sky. You prayed that it didn’t rain, seeing as you didn’t have a jacket.

 

~Time Skip to after Interview~

 

You were promptly ushered outside onto the cold, rainy back alley.  _ I don’t think they’ll want me coming back here _ , you thought. The interview had went horribly, and you were under the assumption that the interviewers never wanted to see you again. How had you messed up this badly? The world may never know.

Nonetheless, it was dark and raining outside, around 7:30 p.m. You were in a back alley street with no jacket and no protection. You heard movement from behind you and turned around. Three men dressed in black appeared from behind some dumpsters.  _ Of course. _

“Go steal from someone else, losers,” you grumbled and turned around, beginning to walk the other way. Two other men appeared in front of you, and you realized that you were trapped.

“Would you guys leave me alone? I’ve had a rough day,” you complained, rolling your eyes. “I’m too tired to care right now.”

They began closing in with disgusting smirks on their faces. Obviously they wanted something other than money. You slowly reached into your bag and wrapped your fingers around your father’s old knife, which you always carried around with you. Before you could pull it out, however, three gunshots went off. You ducked immediately as another two sounded. Five bodies dropped to the floor.

You turned around slowly and stood up. A man in a black suit with a bald head was staring back at you.

“Thanks, I guess,” you said after staring at him for a few seconds.

“I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t part of my job. Those men tried stealing from Penguin,” said the bald man.

You thought for a moment. “Penguin, eh? Are you Victor Zsasz?”

“The one and only,” he grinned maniacally. You smirked.

“Well, it’s been truly a pleasure, Mr. Zsasz. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a noose to tie and hang myself from. Have a great life!” you yelled, beginning to walk away.

“Ah ah ah,” Victor said, rushing over to you and clenching your wrist tightly. “You owe me one. I saved your life. That means you owe Penguin.”

“Penguin can go fuck himself,” you muttered.

“Not so fast. Seems as though you’re struggling to find a job. He can help with that… if you’re willing,” Victor offered.

You thought for a moment. “Well, this night couldn’t possibly get any worse. Why not?”

“Good answer.”


	2. Interesting Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are offered a position from Penguin, but what lengths will you go to earn his trust and respect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a longer chapter. Sorta getting into some plot here. Can't wait to write more of this!

You made eye contact with the short man sitting in front of you, claiming to be Penguin, the new King of Gotham. At first you found it hard to believe, but after seeing the way he held himself and spoke, you understood. He was impressively intelligent and insane. Those two were a dangerous combination that happened quite rarely, but seemed to happen more in Gotham than anywhere else.

“Why is she here again?” Penguin asked Victor

“I told her you could get her a job,” Victor answered.

“...And why would I do that?”

There was silence. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

“Like I said before, have a great life. Both of you. I’ve got a noose in my apartment to tend to, if ya know what I mean.”

You winked and then turned around with a straight face. You began to walk towards the door as Victor and Penguin conversed behind you.

“Boss, can you just give her a job? Didn’t you say you needed a bartender?” Victor whispered.

“As if a girl like her could handle  _ my _ club. She’d break down and cry as soon as someone held up a gun,” Penguin mocked.

“I don’t think so. She was about to face five guys in an ally with just a knife. No fear at all. I couldn’t smell it,” Victor mumbled.

Penguin glanced at him weirdly and then back at you; you were attempting to get past the guards at the door.

“[Name], wait a minute!” Penguin called you. You turned around. “I may have a job for you, but you’re gonna have to prove yourself. Think you can do that?”

You walked slowly back over to the table. “Depends. What do you want me to do?”

Penguin smirked and chuckled. “I’ll have you go out with Victor on a job. There’s a certain group of people that I need… eradicated… If you come back alive and Victor gives good reviews, then maybe I can set something up.”

“Can I get prepaid $1,000 if I’m up to par? I have bills and rent due soon,” you said.

“Sure, fine,” Penguin waved. “You can rest up here. I’ll have Victor grab you some more comfortable clothing. He’ll be in charge of you until you complete your task. Now, get some rest. Goodnight!”

With that, Penguin hobbled away with his cane. You glanced nervously at Victor, who made eye contact with you and then left the room, presumably to get you clothing. He came back after a few minutes with some grey sweatpants and a red shirt. 

“Here,” he said, handing them to you. You took them and looked up at him. “Well, are you gonna change?”

You looked around for a room you could change in. “Where can I change?”

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Down the hall, second door to the left is a guest room. Change in there, and tell me when you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“You ask too many questions, you know that?” Victor grunted.

You decided to just get changed before you made Victor angry. In the middle of putting on the shirt, Victor walked in.

“Victor!” you exclaimed.

He turned around quickly and faced the door.

“Ever heard of knocking?” you hissed.

“Whatever, just hurry up.”

You whined and finished putting on the clothing. “Good now?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” you said.

He turned around and took a seat in the rolling chair beside a mahogany desk. You sat on the lavish covers of the guest bed as he stared into your soul. You felt threatened and on edge. He suddenly relaxed and began glancing around the room. Finally, he spoke.

“So, I’m going to tell you the plan. If you don’t follow the plan, you die. If you try to chicken out, I’ll kill you. Got that?” he said.

You nodded once.

“Okay,” he smiled widely but menacingly. “So, the guys we’re looking for are going to be eating at a restaurant tomorrow night at 8 p.m. I got the reservation info from the front counter. They already know what I look like, so I can’t be out in the dining space. However,  _ you _ are a brand new face. No one’s ever seen you before, so you’ll be sitting alone at a booth. Of course, this is a fancy restaurant for the wealthiest only, so you’ll have to look the part. Penguin should be able to take care of that.”

You soaked in the information as Victor continued to speak.

“So, you will enter the restaurant at approximately 7:30 p.m. and sit at the red booth in the back left corner of the restaurant underneath a crystal chandelier. Waiting patiently, order some drinks and appetizers, get comfortable. A group of three men will walk in, all should be wearing suits and acting like idiots. You’ll know them when you see them. They’re of the Diggory Family. All of them are fat pigs. They’ll see you and immediately request to sit in your booth with you because they’re so predictable. You, of course, will say yes and chat them up. Make them lower their guard. Meanwhile I’ll be waiting in the kitchen to serve up their  _ special drinks _ . Of course, they will all be poisoned. You will be served one too, but you have to pretend to drink it. If even a drop gets in your mouth you’ll be paralyzed for 24 hours. It will take around five minutes for the drugs to kick in, so you’ll have to keep entertaining them. If they suspect you for even a second the plan is a total failure. The Diggory’s are a cautious family, despite their fat, dumb family tendencies. They’ll put a gun to your head immediately and know something is up.”

“...But this plan could be carried out without me? Couldn’t you just send out poisoned drinks and they still wouldn’t know? What’s the point of me being there?” you asked. Victor smirked.

“Ya see, that’s the thing. You’re practically pointless. This is your ticket into a job. You’ve got to prove to Penguin that you can stay relaxed in these high-risk situations,” Victor explained.

_ All this just for position as bartender? What the hell did I get myself into?  _ You thought and frowned.

“What? Too hard for you?” Victor teased.

“I’ll do it. It’s the easiest thing I’ll ever do in my life. The job is as good as mine,” you smiled with fake confidence.

Victor stared at you for a few moments. “Well, it’s best you get some sleep, then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

With that, Victor stood up and exited the room. You couldn’t help but notice the intricate patterns in his dark blue suit.  _ At least his suit is attractive _ , you thought.

You decided to follow Victor’s advice and turned off the lights, receding into the soft guest bed. For the first time in a long time, you were able to drift off into a peaceful sleep, un-plagued by nightmares of debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for the beginning, but hopefully some longer chapters to come. Currently working on chapter two as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
